


A Thief by Day

by zubeneschamali



Series: A Thief in the Night [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, robber!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Sequel to A Thief in the Night. Jensen's been trying to move on from his experience at the hands (and mouth) of the tall, friendly-eyed robber of his jewelry store. But fate has something else in store for him…





	A Thief by Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "reunion" square on my trope_bingo amnesty card, and the "theft" square on my shiny new hc_bingo card, with more to come. (As it were.)

Jensen had barely walked into the store when his manager descended upon him. "Jensen, I'm so glad you're here. Our newest hire starts today, and I'd like you to train him."

Jensen blinked. "I've only been here for three months, Mr. Pellegrino."

"Yes, yes, I know, but you came here with previous experience, didn't you? Besides, Felicia called in sick and Matt is busy putting up the displays for this weekend's sale, so…you're it. Just get the fundamentals down today, and we can work on the rest later."

Jensen followed his boss to the back of the store, watching out of the corner of his eye as Matt started to set up the displays in the store windows. If nothing else, he could hand over the company binder to the new guy and have him read through it. That's what Jensen had done in his first week, and it seemed to have turned out okay.

In the back room, New Guy was sitting on a folding chair. He looked up as they approached, springing to his feet with a grin for Pellegrino. _Holy hell, is he tall,_ Jensen thought. 

"Jensen, Jared. Jared, Jensen." Pellegrino waved back and forth between them. "Go get 'em!" He clapped a hand to Jensen's shoulder and headed back out of the room.

"Now I know why you got the job here, with a name like that," Jensen teased. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jared hadn't moved. The smile had slipped from his face, and he was staring at Jensen with a mixture of worry and what looked a little bit like fear. 

The room went silent, and Jensen slowly lowered his hand, feeling irritated. "Look, I don't know what—"

Jared nervously licked his lips, and suddenly Jensen _knew_. 

He knew those lips. He'd only caught glimpses of them when they were beneath a robber's ski mask, and he hadn't seen them at all as they sucked down his cock while he was blindfolded by that same mask, but he _knew_ them. "Holy shit," he breathed out. "Jay." 

Jared held up his hands, eyes wide. "Look, I can just go," he said. "Tell him I changed my mind about the job or something. Just give me a head start before you call the police. Please." 

"You're here to scope the place out," Jensen said slowly. He moved closer and lowered his voice. "Before you rob it. You and your friends."

"Just me." Jared's eyes widened further, as if he hadn't meant to say that. Now Jensen remembered those eyes as well, blue-grey twinkling behind his ski mask, oddly warm and reassuring even as he told Jensen to drive off into the middle of nowhere with a gun in his hand. "We split up. It was too—never mind. What are you _doing_ here?"

"Got fired," Jensen said.

Jared winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't so much me letting the store get robbed, it was telling the insurance investigators that I'd told Fuller multiple times the back lock was busted. They wouldn't pay the claim."

"Serves him right," Jared replied. "Putting you in danger like that."

Jensen's eyebrows shot up. "You were the one with the gun, as I recall."

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna hurt you with it."

Shaking his head, Jensen went on, "The other jewelry store in town wasn't hiring. None of the local banks seemed interested in taking someone on who'd been part of a robbery. So I moved a hundred miles away and got lucky." He held out his arms. "Welcome to Jared, Jared."

Jared was frowning. "But you weren't part of the robbery."

"That's not what the cops think," Jensen replied. "They could never prove anything, but they didn't stop asking me questions until I left town."

"I'm so sorry," Jared said. "I really am."

"Wanna make it up to me?" Jensen asked.

Jared's gaze flickered down to his mouth before meeting his eyes again. "If I can."

He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I want in."

"In on what?"

For an answer, Jensen nodded at the large safe in the back corner of the room.

Jared stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"If you say no, I'm gonna start dialing the cops right now."

Jared grabbed his wrist, hard enough to hurt, before he could get near his pocket. "Jensen, don't be stupid," he hissed. "There's no way anyone's going to believe that the store you work at got robbed _twice_ and you weren't part of it."

Jensen's gaze was strong and steady as he replied, "Then we'd better make sure it's a really big score."

It started as a twitch of Jared's left cheek. Then it was a dimple, matched by one on the other one of his mouth as he began to smile. His eyes slowly lit up, and then Jensen was grinning back at him.

"Let me show you around the store," Jensen smirked. "Starting with our state-of-the-art security features."


End file.
